Une crêpe au chocolat
by NiaNiancat
Summary: Julie est une lycéenne plutôt banale (ou pas). Un jour, un événement inattendu va bouleverser sa vie, et elle va se retrouver mêlée à une enquête sans le vouloir ( en fait si elle le veux carrément). Elle fera la rencontre d'un étrange détective, qui va changer sa vie dans tout les sens du terme. Je suis nulle pour les résumés ... Venez jeter un coup d'œil plutôt !
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut ! J'écris une nouvelle fic dans le monde de Sherlock pour changer ... Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner mais j'éspère que certains aimerons ... Bonne lecture et Reviews !**_

 _ **PS : Faites pas attention aux fautes svp xD**_

 **"F'CHIER !"**

 **Je viens encore d'écraser mon orteil sur cette foutue table ..**

 **"M'MMAN C'EST QUAND QU'ON LA R'VEND CETTE TABLE IDEUSE !?"**

 **Ma mère se mit à crier de l'étage comme une folle :**

 **"JE L'AI MISE SUR LEBONCOIN "**

 **Je regarde la petite table en bois d'époque victorienne d'un air méchant :**

 **"Alors ? On fait moins la maline hein ? Foutue table ."**

 **"A QUI TU PARLE MA CHERIE"**

 **"A LA TABLE"**

 **Après ça, plus un mot de ma mère ... J'devrais faire attention à ce que je dit parce qu'elle serait capable d'appeller un prètre pour chasser les "mauvais esprits" de la maison ...**

 **Moi, c'est Julie, je suis une fille assez banale qui est entrée en classe de seconde il y'a près de 6mois ... Je vis seule avec ma mère dans une grande maison héritée de mon grand père située dans la Periphérie de Montpellier. J'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, mais on forme un groupe assez solide avec des liens très fort, et comme vous avez pu le voire à l'instant, j'ai un caractère assez ... spécial ?**

 **J'entends ma mère descendre les escaliers en courants. Attention ! La Catastrophe ...**

 **"AAAARFFFOUTUE TABLE"**

 **...arrive ...**

 **Je me met à rigoler toute seule en pensant à ma mère en train de se tortiller son pieds en main .. Je jette un oeil à la pendule ... MERDE !**

 **"M'MAN J'Y VAIS JE VAIS RATER LE BUS !"**

 **"Julie je suis à côter de toi ..."**

 **"AH PAR- hum ... Ah pardon ... Bon à c'soir !"**

 **Elle me fait un signe de la main et je me barre en courant pour tenter pour une fois de ne pas rater mon bus .**

 **Essouflée et complètement à bout, j'arrive a l'arret de bus, ou le bus même viens d'arriver.**

 **Je monte alors rejoignant mon ami Quentin assis tout devant .**

 **"Heeeeey !"**

 **"Oh Salut Julie."**

 **Je le regarda, perplexe. Il semblait comme éteint.**

 **"Bah keskia ?"**

 **"On est Lundi et j'ai complètement zappé de faire mon discours."**

 **Aaah oui, Quentin est délégué, et il faut le dire c'est un super méga intello. Blond aux yeux bleus, avec des lunnettes ... Le cliché quoi ...**

 **"T'inquiète personne sans rendra compte qu'tu la pas fait ton discours la ..."**

 **Il haussa les épaules, et moi mis mes écouteurs en attendant la fin du trajet. Arrivés au lycée, il y avait une agitation particulière dans l'air. Avec Quentin et d'autres éleves de notre lycée nous descendons du bus pour découvrir des voitures de polices un peu partouts, avec des policiers barrant le passage aux éleves qui souhaiter rentrer en cours ou aux curieux voulant jeter un coup d'oeil à ce qu'il se passer.**

 **Je reconu immédiatemment parmis les flics un enquetteur nommé Jeremy thomson, un grand ami à ma mère.**

 **"Viens Quentin, Jeremy vas nous dire s'qui ce passe."**

 **Je m'avança vers Jeremy, avant que des flicos m'arêttent. Je m'aprêttait à appeller Jeremy, mais il me vu juste avant et fit signe aux policiers, au début réticents de me laisser passer.**

 **"Julie rentre chez toi avec ton ami la ... On à un carnage sur le dos ... Prévient ta mère et dit lui que -"**

 **"Atteeends dit moi c'qui se passe on verra après."**

 **Il souffla, mais sachant que je ne lacherais pas l'affaire m'expliqua tout.**

 **"Bon, je te dit, mais évite de faire cafter ok ? Ce matin, un élève arrivant toujours très tôt est entré dans la salle des profs. Il a trouvé 12 professeurs mort, tous alignés. 7 femmes et 5 hommes. Ils ont tous une sorte de "signature" sur la main gauche .. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais je sais que c'est la marque d'un grand tueur en série anglais. Scoltland Yard nous ont envoyés leurs meilleurs équipes, mais ils ne sont pas encore arrivés, alors ont les attends .. Une autorité superieur nous a interdits d'intervenir ou de commencer à enqueter avant l'autorisation de Scotlant Yard.. Alors on garde la scène de crime safe en les attendants .."**

 **Quentin avait un air affoler, et dit :**

 **"Eeeuh ok je croit qu'on en à déjà trop entendus alooors ... On-on va y'aller Julie hein ?"**

 **"Atteeeends Quentin ! Je veux voir les petits anglais débarquer !"**

 **Quentin semblait réticent au début, mais il finit par céder et accepta tout de même; Jeremy me fis signe de ma barrer en voyant arriver son comissaire, sachant que moi et Quentin n'aviant normalement pas le droit d'être ici .**

 **On décide alors de se poser sur un banc pas loin du lycée avec une superbe crèpe xxL triple nutella de chez Jimmy, le meilleur snack du coin. On parlait de quel professeur avait pu mourir avec Quentin, éperant pour certain (ok c'est méchant mais qui n'a jamais souhaiter la mort d'un prof ?) , priant pour d'autres ... Puis après prés de 3h d'attente, il devait être 11h 00 3 voiture arrivèrent, deux de polices anglaise (reconnaissable a la peinture jaune fluo) et un 4x4.**

 **Quentin s'appréta à se lever, mais je lui fit signe de rester assis, je leva un doigt et dit :**

 **"On observe avant d'agir chere accolyte"**

 **Il pouffa**

 **"On se croirais dans une mauvaise série policière "**

 **Je sourie et continue a manger ma crèpe (la 4ème que j'achète ce matin) 5 poiliciers de Scotland Yard en uniforme sortirent de la première voiture, de l'autre, Deux hommes et une femme bien habillés. L'un d'eux était déja avec uniforme de legiste, la femme était métisse et lui parlais. Le dernier avait des cheveux grisonnant, blancs par endroits et parlait avecs les policiers français. Il semblait avoir du mal a se faire comprendre.**

 **Mes yeux se détournèrent vers le 4x4, ou un homme, semblant assez petits de taille sorti. Il était donc petit, des cheveux grisonnant, la quarantaine, et il affichait une mine perplexe face à l'environnment.**

 **Quoi ? Il aime pas la France celui là ?**

 **Enfin, un 2ème homme sorti, le contraire de l'autre. Grand, des cheveux bouclés brun, une longue veste "à l'anglaise", et un air sérieux et morne sur le visage. A peine sorti, il semblait déjà analyser le moindre détail. Il se dirigea alors, suivit de celui que je vais appeller son "accolyte" vers le lycée ou il passa sans gène en dessous du Ruban et dépassa les autorités française sans un regard. D'ailleurs, Jeremy l'attrapa par le bras, sans doute pour lui dire qu'il n'a pas le droit d'être ici. Mais l'autre Inspecteur aux cheveux blanc sembla lui dire de le laisser passer.**

 **Quentin finit par dire :**

 **"Tu croit que c'est des genre de détective comme dans les séries là genre Castle ?"**

 **"Peut-être Quentin ... Enfin c'est probable parce que tu voit, la bas y'a l'inspecteur, à côté son associée, le médecin légiste et juste là et le reste c'est que des policiers ... Alors je vois pas ce qu'il pourraient être d'autre."**

 **"Comment t'as devinée qu'ils était inspecteur et tout ?"**

 **"Je sais pas j'y vais au feeling"**

 **Après quelque temps, je vais me racheter une 5ème crèpe avant de me diriger une nouvelle fois vers le lycée, malgré les protestations de Quentin.**

 **"Pssst Jeremy !"**

 **Il se retourna et nous fit signe de partir.**

 **"Laisse nous rentrer steup j'ai besoin d'un truc dans mon casier je reviens tout de suite après"**

 **"Non Julie tout le lycée et sous expertise là, tu peux pas rentrer."**

 **"Ok .. Bah je vais dire à Maman que c'est toi qui a mis feu a la Veranda et a pichou notre chien"**

 **"Okok je te laisse passer, mais si tu te fait chopper après, j'y suis pour rien. Et dit rien à ta mère."**

 **Je passa avec Quentin en dessous du Ruban en gloussant. Nous nous dirijame vers l'arrière du lycée ou les chicos étaient moins présents.**

 **"Quentin on va rentrer par une des fenêtres du bâtiment A, y'en a une qui est pété."**

 **Il ne dit rien et était blanc comme un linge.. Pauvre Quentin, il est pas habituer à ce genre de truc. On arrive devant la dîte fenêtre, et sautons dans le bâtiment. Je fit signe à Quentin de me suivre et de faire le moins de bruits possible.**

 **Après plusieurs minutes de marche (le lycée est extrèmement grand) et de cache cache nous arrivames au couloir où se trouvait la salle des profs. 2 policiers anglais discutait (ou essayer plutôt) avec un français.**

 **"Quentin attire l'attention . Met toi à courir vers le bâtiment C."**

 **"Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ?"**

 **"Je te donne mon édition limitée de la figurine du 10ème docteur (Doctor Who, série british)"**

 **Il sembla perplexe, mais murmura une injure, puis se mit à courir vers le batiment C, interpellant les 3 flics qui se mirent immédiatement à lui courir après. Je me dirigea devant la porte de la salle des profs ma crèpe a la main. La porte était fermé, mais je colla mon oreille pour écouter la conversation :**

 **"...Names of the victim ?"**

 **Une voix grave et profonde qui me fit sans le vouloir trésaillir venait de parler, la voix reconnaissable du commissaire répondit :**

 **"Thomas Delacour, Martine Guret, Lucas tomyson, Elena bourret, Saphir sonet, Karine Ferry, Marie-christine moreno, Fréderic dupré, Solène Gulène, Isabelle Gartnère, Michael Mondier, Nicolas Bocquet."**

 **Chouette que des profs que j'aime pas ! Nan je rigole ... Sur les 12 je n'en connais que 2, et je n'ai pas d'avis particulier sur eux. La voix grave reprit, en français cette fois, avec un magifique accent anglais :**

 **"Pouvez vous quittez la pièce, je n'ai plus besoin de vous, j'ai besoin de penser.."**

 **J'entends des pas se rapprocher, et je n'ai pas le temps de me reculer qu'un homme ouvre la porte, me faisant basculer en avant ma crèpe dans la bouche. Je me retrouvais sur le vieux comissaire qui me regardait bouche bet, et je fis vite à me relever pour éviter de me prendre son poing dans sa tronche. Je continua à macher ma crèpe, et releva la tête quand une voix de baryton m'interpella, c'était le grand homme au cheveux sombre et au yeux d'une couleur atypique :**

 **"Je peux savoir ce que vous faite ici !?"**

 **Surprise par le charme bizarre de cet homme, et l'aura qu'il dégagait, je ne fit que bégayer comme une conne :**

 **"Q-qui moi ?"**

 **Il leva les yeux, et eut l'air de dire en regardant son partenaire le bond 'une idiote de plus'.**

 **"Non je parlais au Mur .. Bien sûr vous, la personne la plus sous développée de cette pièce. Quoique Non, c'est Anderson le Pire.."**

 **Le dénommé 'Anderson', était enfait le médecin légiste, qui retint de lui balancer une remarque acerbe. Je retourna alors a ce qui me semblait être le "détective".**

 **"Bah en fait je me baladais avec ma crèpe, et je me suis dit, ils sont peut être faim les enqueteurs ytout alors chui rentrée en scret pour vous rapporter ma crèpe."**

 **Je finis en lui tendant le petit morceau de crèpe qu'il regardait intensement du genre "je rêve ou elle se fou de ma gueulle." La fille métisse finit par éclater de rire, entrainant un rictus de la part de l'inspecteur. Le détective ferma les yeux une seconde avant de se retourner vers les feux protagoniste et dire :**

 **"Inspecteur Lestrade, Sergent Donovan, don't you have better things to do ?"**

 **Wah j'avais bon pour l'inspecteur, mais pas pour la meuf ... Il se retourna vers moi, m'arracha la crèpe des mains, et croqua dedans à pleine dents. Tout le monde arêtta son activité, et moi je le regardais, ébahit, alors qu'il machait ma précieuse crèpe en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Son acolyte, s'avança vers lui _(_ _Auteur_ _: A partir de maintenant je vais faire parler les perso uniquement en français parce que j'ai peur de faire des fautes en anglais, sachant que j'en fait déjà énormément en français ...)_.**

 **"Enfin Sherlock ? Ca va pas ? T'as pris quelque chose ?"**

 **Alors c'est Sherlock ... Bizarre comme nom... Sherlock répondit alors :**

 **"La ferme John. Tu n'es même pas capable de déduire si je suis défoncé ou pas ? Tu me déçois..."**

 **Waaaah genre il fume ytout et les poulets disent rien ? Geeeenre .. Je vais jouer la provocation, sachant que c'est déjà ce qu'il fait en mangeant sans gène ma crèpe.**

 **"Si vous voulez, on peux s'faire un ptit pèt un jour ensemble, j'ai ce qu'il faut chez moi ..."**

 **Et tchac, je balance un clin d'oeil. Son acolyte me regarde étonner, et lui s'arêtte de manger, complètement décontenancer. Lestrade vient enfin mettre un Stop à toute cette mascarade.**

 **"Sa suffit, vous allez nous dire ce que vous foutez ici, c'est une scène de crime pas un moulin."**

 **"Bon j'étais juste un peu curieuse, parce que c'est MON lycée et MES profs v'voyez ... Alors j'ai voulu jeter un coup d'oeil ..."**

 **L'inspecteur se retourna vers Sherlock, un air interrogatif.**

 **"Non Graham, elle ne ment pas ."**

 **Je regardait Sherlock, qui me regardait toujours avec ces yeux qui semblait me sonder de toute part. "Graham" reprit :**

 **"Très bien ... Votre curiosité me rapelle quelqu'un, dit il en regardant les deux acolytes, mais cela n'explique pas comment diable vous avez réussie à rentrer ici, alors qu'une centaine de policier fouille de fond en comble cet endroit ..."**

 **"Bah j'suis passer en dessous du ruban facile, entre deux voiture ... Après, ya une fenêtre pétée au bâtiment A, j'suis rentrée par la, et puis c'était qu'une partie de cache cache pour venir jusque ici."**

 **"Une fenêtre cassée ... Donovan allez voire ça ... Merci, mais nous allons vous raccompagner maint-"**

 **Il fut couper par Sherlock qui bouffe toujours.**

 **"Pas chi vite, on aurchait peut chêtre bechoin d'elle pour l'enchête ..."**

 **John pouffa en entendant son ami, et moi je ne pu m'empêchait de me mordre la lèvre pour m'empêcher de rire. Lestrade reprit alors :**

 **"En quoi elle nous serait utile Sherlock ? On sait déjà qui est derrière tout ça ..."**

 **Sherlock dit, cette fois la bouche vide :**

 **"Ce n'est pas LUI qui à commis ces meurtres, mais un de ces disciples, associés, mercenaire ... Appellez les comme vous voulez ...Et tout laisse à croire qu'il est élève ou professeur dans ce lycée ... Tout est vérouillé la nuit et le soir, et aucune trace d'effraction... Ce qui laisse à croire que l'on à utiliser la fenêtre cassée, dont seul les élèves connaisse le secret, ou alors c'est un professeur qui etait présent avec les victimes ce soir là. Donc c'est un élève ou un enseignant. Cette ... Jeune fille idiote, malgré qu'elle soit idiote et inconsciente, elle est maligne; nous auront besoin d'un espion qui pourra nous renseigner... Je vais m'arranger pour me faire une place en tant que professeur, cela me permettra d'enquêter plus facilement au sein du corp professorale. Elle, pourra être mes yeux et mes oreilles au sein des éleves. John, j'ai besoin que tu retourne en Angleterre. Enquête la bas, cherche des personnes qui pourrait être susceptible de nous renseigner sur LUI, et sur le meurtrier.. Dans SON réseau, ils se connaisse tous.**

 **Sur ce, bonne journée, j'ai un CV à rédiger.."**

 **Il se mit à marcher vers la sortie, nous laissant tous bouche bée. Arrivée près de moi (omg il est grand) il me chuchota :**

 **"Vous les avez achetées où, ces crèpes ?"**

 **Je sourie et lui répondies en chuchotant moi même (ce qui est inutile puisque tout le monde nous regardait et nous entendait).**

 **"Chez Jimmy, juste en face ."**

 **Il haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que quelque chose d'extraordinaire va ENFIN commencer dans ma vie ...**

 _ **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Lachez un com et j'espère que sa vous a plu ... Go écrire le Chap. 2 ! Bisooous !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut les enfants ! Je viens en paix pour poster mon nouveau chapitre ... Voili voilou ! Bonne lecture ! (comme d'habitude, ne faite pas attention aux fautes)_

 **De retour chez moi, je ne pus entendre que les cris affolés de ma mère, qui ne faisait que de crier dans toute la maison qu'on était maudit et qu'il fallait s'enfuire au plus vite... Je soupira et cria de sorte à ce que ma mère l'entende :**

 **"MAMAN LES ESPRITS SONT PARTIS EN MÊME TEMPS QUE LA TABLE" (oui, nous avons enfin reussis à vendre cette maudite table)**

 **Elle finit alors par se taire et vint vers moi.**

 **"J'ai appris qu'il yavais eu des meurtres au lycée . Tu iras quand même en cours demain hein ?"**

 **Je soupiras :**

 **"Maman, tu t'inquiète qu'il y ait des esprits dans la maison, mais tu ne t'inquiète pas que j'aille au lycée avec un meurtrier ayant tuer 12 personnes ?"**

 **Elle sembla réfléchir un instant et finit par dire :**

 **"C'est ex-act-e-ment ça ma chérie !"**

 **Je la regarde repeparir, pensant que soit ma mère était folle, soit c'était moi ... Je décide d'aller me coucher impatiente d'être le lendemain et de revoir le mysterieux détective.**

 **Dans mon lit, j'ai bien du mal à m'endormir ... J'imaginais différents élèves de ma classe, s'acharner sur les 12 professeurs... Et je me disais que c'était impossible pour un éleve, même très costaud, de buter 12 professeur d'un coup ... Perdue dans mes pensées, je finie par m'endormir sansm'en rendre compte, et le matin arriva bien vite, trop vite même ...**

 **BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP-**

 **Je me lève difficilement en sachant pertinament que c'était au moins la 20ème fois que mon réveil sonnais, et que je reportais la sonnerie (on à tous connus ça ...) Je regarde l'heure affichée .. 9 h 20 ... 9 h 21 ... Attendez ... 9H21 !? Après 1 sec pour laisser le temps à mon cerveau de réagir, je me lève précipitamment courant vers la salle de bain :**

 **"MAMAN POURQUOI TU M'AS PAS REVEILLEE !? AH MERDE TU TRAVAILLE C'EST VRAI DONC JE PARLE TOUTE SEULE COMME UNE FOLLE TOUT VA BIEN !"**

 **J'enfile vite fait un jean trouées, un t-shirt avec un seweat noir par dessus. Je me coiffe vite et me brosse les dents; un coup de mascara, et c'est parti ! Je me dirige vers l'entrée attrape mon sac, enfile mes stan smith noir a fleur (quoi c'est la mode non ?) et sort en courant vers l'arret de bus. J'eue vite fait de revenir parce que j'avais oubliée de fermer la porte, et Re partie dans une course effrénée...**

 **"Heureusement qu'un bus passe toute les 10 minutes ..."**

 **Marmonnai-je dans ma barbe .. Une vieille femme me regarda d'un air bienveillant. Je lui rendit son sourire, quoiqu'un peu crispé. Une fois montée dans le bus, mon periple vers le lycée commença ... Bon bah j'y serais pour le cours de 10h super ... Je me mis à penser que je m'étais dépecher pour 1h de physique, puis 1h de chimie, avec le même prof qui est plus que barbant ... J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas me dépêcher en fait ... Attendez, il fait pas parti des profs morts ? Maaaais siiii ! Mais je suis conne j'aurais pus rester au lit jusqu'à 12h ! Arrivée au lycée, je me dirige vers la salle de physique/chimie, en pensant que les autres serait peut-être la bas... En tout cas, personne devant la salle. Je m'apprête à repartir quand j'entends une voix étonnamment grave provennant de la salle ... Attendez, sa se pourrait que ...**

 **J'ouvre la porte à la voler, et quand je vois qui se tiens à la place du professeur, je ne peux m'empêcher de crier :**

 **"LE DETECTIVE !"**

 **Tout le monde, y compris le "professeur" se retournèrent vers moi. Je me sens génée tout à coup ... Sherlock prit la parole :**

 **"Je peux savoir qui tu es ?"**

 **Je le regarde incompréhensive, sachant qu'on c'était vu hier ... Il me lance un regard du genre "fait gaffe a c'que tu vas dire .." ... Aaah oui sa couverture de faux prof !**

 **"Aaah euh ... Julie .. Julie Stevenson ..."**

 **J'entre dans son jeux, trouvant ça assez amusant :**

 **"Excusez moi m'sieur mais, il est arrivée quoi au professeur Th-"**

 **Il me coupe :**

 **"Il est mort. Pas de questions. Comme j'ai dit à tes camarades plus tôt, c'est confidentiel; maintenant à ta place avant que je te foute dehors."**

 **Okkkk, il c'est pas placé dans la catégorie "prof gentil et aimant des élèves" .. Vous m'direz, c'est pas plus mal d'avoir un prof avec un peu de fermeté, alors que tous nos profs habituels sont des mauviettes.**

 **Je vais m'asseoir entre Quentin et Elisa (une de mes amies proche). Quentin me chuchota :**

 **"C'est pas le flic d'hier ?"**

 **"Nooon il était euh plus petit ..."**

 **Il hocha la tête, mais ne semblait pas convaincu par ma réponse. Je finie par écouter le cours, qui, était hyper méga intérressant, alors que le prof n'est même pas un vrai prof.**

 **A la fin du cours, je fis mine de ranger mes affaires lentement, Quentin et Elisa en avaient tellement ras le cul de m'attendre qu'ils partirent. Quand la salle fut vide, je pris la parole :**

 **"Alors vous avez trouver quelque chose ?"**

 **Il soupira, se retourna et répondit :**

 **"Pas grand chose ... Si le tueur est parmis les professeur, il cache vraiment bien son jeux ... Mais il y a un professeur que je trouve plutôt étrange .. Le professeur d'anglais ... Hum .. Mr. Poirier ?"**

 **Je pouffa et lui répondis :**

 **"Vous parlez de Mr. Potrier, le sosie de David Tennant (Acteur) ?"**

 **Il leva les yeux à ma remarque .**

 **"Oui oui, c'est vrai qu'ils se ressemble vachem- bref, donc comportement froid, distant, rejette ses collegue et leur fait des remarques blessante sans cesse. Pour l'instant c'est mon suspect numéro 1 ... "**

 **Je rigola en hochant la tête :**

 **"Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui, depuis que je suis dans cet établissement, cet a dire depuis mes ... 10ans, je l'ai toujours eu presque chaque année je tombais sur lui, et il a TOUJOURS été comme ça, ce qui avait en dessous de 15 de moyenne, il les méprisaient et le ridiculiser devant les autres. Et pour les professeur, il les a toujours traité d'incompétent. Franchement je ne pense pas trop que-"**

 **Il me coupa :**

 **"Peu importe, il faut bien que je commence quelque part. Toi, cherche de ton côté, et tache de ne pas être en retard la prochaine fois."**

 **Il me fit signe de sortir et retourna s'asseoir à "son" bureau. Je sortis alors et rejoigni mes amis dans la cours. Elisa n'hésita pas à me crier :**

 **"Bah alor, tu fricote avec le nouveau prof ? En tout cas je sens bien le nouveau Mr Potrier niveau comportement... Pour une fois qu'on la pas une année ce gars la, il faut qu'il nous en donne un autre .."**

 **Je rigola et elle aussi. Quentin qui avait toujours cet air sérieux sur le visage dit :**

 **"Ca va vous rigolez bien ? Et les meurtres ? Y'a eu douze prof mort et vous vous parlez de conneries ? Bref, moi je soupçonne Potrier. Chuis sur c'est lui."**

 **Elisa semblait d'accord avec lui. Je roula les yeux et dit :**

 **"Mais non, moi je dit c'est un éleve qui a rager sur les prof. En plus, 12 prof, si un gars qui prends option musique art plastique et tout, c'est le nombre exact de prof qu'on a non ?"**

 **Quentin, qui avait toute les options possible dit :**

 **"C'est vrai, moi j'ai 12 profs différents .."**

 **Fière de moi, je lui dit :**

 **"Bah regarde les gens qui sont font les options, ceux qui ont eu les prof mort."**

 **Il hocha la tête, content de jouer son petit boulot d'enquêteur.**

 **"Bon je vais au toilettes. Elisa tu m'accompagne ?"**

 **Elle hocha la tête et nous fîmes signe à Quentin. Sur la route nous parlons de la ressemblance physique entre le professeur Potrier et David Tennant. Elisa disait :**

 **"N'empêche il faut que t'arêtte de le défendre h24 juste parce qu'il ressemble à-"**

 **"Tiens tiens tiens, qu'elle détestable surprise ..."**

 **Je couinais, tendis que Elisa me chuchota :**

 **"En parlant du loup ..."**

 **Je rigolais mais dit avant qu'il fasse une remarque :**

 **"Mr Potrier ! Comment aller vous depuis le temps ? On vous manque pas trop ? Après tout, c'est la première année où on vous a pas comme prof ..."**

 **Il eut un rire méprisant en nous regardant de haut. Puis s'arêtte d'un coup de rire et dit :**

 **"Bien sûr que non. A qui des petites vermines comme vous pourriez manquer. Je suis contente de ne plus avoir de petite insolente comme vous dans mon cours. Heureusement, vous aviez le jeune Quentin pour remonter le niveau ..."**

 **Il finit avec un sourire en coin en regardant ailleur. Une vanne me vint alors :**

 **"Je sais que vous en pincez pour Quentin, d'ailleur, je crois que lui aussi ! C'EST LE GRAND AMOUR !"**

 **Il se retourna rouge comme une tomate (d'embarras ou de colère ?) :**

 **"Espece de petite-"**

 **Il fut couper par Sherlock qui sortais de nul part :**

 **"Professeur Potrier ! Que se passe t'il ici bon sang ?"**

 **Dit-il avec un ptit jeu d'acteur parfait. Potrier répondit avec son éternel hautain :**

 **"Une petite histoire d'insolence, rien qui ne vous regarde."**

 **OMG CLASH DE PROF SUPER ?**

 **"Excusez moi de me soucier de mes éleves. Ce que vous ne faites apparemment jamais. "**

 **"Je me soucie de mes éleves, vous venez d'arriver, alors faites profit bas et regarder le sol."**

 **"non"**

 **"si"**

 **"non"**

 **Alors que leur joute verbal digne de gamin de trois ans continuai, Potrier s'approchait bizarrement de moi, tellement que nos épaules étaient collées. Je regarde Julia qui avait remarquer se rapprochement et pouffait, toute rouge, sûrement en train d'imaginer des trucs chelou. Elle me chuchote, alors que les deux autres gueulait :**

 **"Il manquerait plus qu'il te prenne la main ..."**

 **Je rigola nerveusement, tout de même chamboulée par le rapprochement du sosie de mon acteur préféré.**

 **Je repportait mon attention vers les deux hommes, qui avait enfin arêtter de se chamailler, mais me fixer avec un regard étrange .**

 **Je soupira ...**

 **"Qu'est ce que j'ai fais encore ?"**

 **Sherlock m'attrapa par le bras et me tira a sa suite, sans que je ne comprenne rien. Il m'emmena dans un recoin tranquil et dit :**

 **"Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous a pris ?"**

 **J'haussa un sourcil ne voyant pas de quoi il voulait parler.**

 **"Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de quoi ? J'ai rien fait !"**

 **Il prena un air halluciner et se mit a marcher du long en large de la salle de classe.**

 **"Vous vous êtes approchée de lui et vous êtiez a deux doigt de lui prendre la main ! Nan mais franchement !"**

 **Je m'apprêtais à lui dire que c'était lui qui s'était approcher de moi bizarrement mais, en me remémorant bien la scène ... OH MON DIEU JE ME SUIS APPROCHEE DE LUI SANS MEN RENDRE COMPTE C EST PAS POSSIBLE JE DEVIENS FOLLE COMME MA MERE.**

 **"JE SUIS DESOLEE MR SHERLOCK JE MEN SUIS MEME PAS RENDUE COMPTE !"**

 **Il soupira et dit :**

 **"Je sais pas comment je vais arranger ça maintenant ... Quelle idiote ! Mon principal suspect, va se méfier de moi maintenant ... Je m'en sortirai mieux sans une empotée comme toi !"**

 **Il finit en grognant et sorti de la pièce. Bon bah j'ai plus qu'à aller trouver une excuse bidon a Potrier pour éviter de faire capoter un plan que je ne connais même pas . Super, comment je vais faire ça ? On parle de Potrier la ... POTRIER !**

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'éspère que ça vous a plu ... N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça me fait hyper plaisir ! Allez Ciao ! :3_


End file.
